


Memory Lane

by Tivaholic



Category: NCIS, tiva - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NCIS Major Case Response Team (MCRT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivaholic/pseuds/Tivaholic
Summary: A different reaction to Tony finding out his old partner is dead.Following 8x22 “Baltimore”Ray and EJ don’t exist.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 15





	Memory Lane

What should have been a normal day turned into one that was hectic. Tony DiNozzo didn’t know what to feel. How to behave. His old partner was dead. Somebody that he hadn’t talked to in years. Somebody that he trusted and then betrayed him. Danny was dirty. He was a dirty cop. Nothing could ever change that. 

Ziva could see the battle going through Tony’s head at the realization that his old partner was dead. She could imagine what he was going through. After all, she had lost many partners in her time with Mossad. She would be lost if something happened to McGee or Gibbs, but she would be done for if anything happened to Tony. Tony was her everything, her partner, the man that she loved. The one she couldn’t live without.

‘Couldn’t live without you, I guess.’ She recalled from her rescue in the horn of Africa. Tony had saved her then, even when he believed her to be dead. She could see the relief and hope in his eyes when Saleem had pulled the bag from atop her head. The relief she felt when she saw him, there was going to be no more pain. No more torture. 

As they made their way back to the navy yard, everybody noticed how quiet Tony had become. Normally the SFA was rambling on about some movie or some chick he picked up at a bar the night before. Even though Ziva hated when Tony talked about his conquests, she really just wanted to hear anything from him right now. She knew that would take time, he was upset, grieving, over somebody that he used to be close with. Why they weren’t close anymore went beyond. Clearly he wasn’t open to sharing, especially anytime soon. 

When they made it to the bullpen, Tony went straight to the men’s restroom. Not wanting to start working yet, he just needed a minute. Not long after he made it to the restroom, the latch on the door locked. He turned and it revealed that Ziva had followed him into the men’s room.

‘Has this become a habit now?’ He wondered. This wasn’t the first time Ziva had followed him in here and he doubted it would be the last. If anybody could help him, it would be Ziva. After a few moments of looking at each other in the eye, Ziva spoke up.

“Are you okay?” He looked down. 

“I don’t know.” She moved towards him, leaving enough space between them. 

“What happened between you two?” She was curious. The look on his face wasn’t just grief, but anger and betrayal. Something happened between them that caused a rift in their friendship, in their partnership. 

Tony sighed. He knew this would come up sometime during the investigation. If he had to tell it to anybody, he would prefer it to be Ziva.

“Danny was dirty.” Ziva looked at him with shock spread across her face. That wasn’t what she was expecting, but what was she expecting? She stood, waiting for him to go on.

“I found out on a murder case back in Baltimore. Surprisingly the case that I met Gibbs. He was undercover, we took him in, found out he was NCIS and we shared jurisdiction. Tracked down a man named Ian Floyd, a Lieutenant in the Navy and a money launderer. Danny was working with him. I confronted him about it, we went our separate ways and I came to work here.” 

Ziva stood listening intently. His old partner was a money launderer. No wonder he left Baltimore. He couldn’t trust the people that he worked with. His partner was working with the people he was trying to put in prison. The kind of people that were hurting and killing others. 

“I just don’t know how to feel, Ziva. After I found out, I was angry and I felt betrayed. Gibbs found me after I confronted Danny. Offered me a job at NCIS. Never regretted that.” Ziva smiled. She knew Tony loved NCIS, loved the people that he worked with, considered them family. Underneath the class clown was a rock, someone who didn’t let others see his real emotions. Someone that was sensitive, and scared. She too hid behind walls, something that she was taught to do, something she had to do to survive in some cases. She had partners betray her too in her time with Mossad. They always ended up dead for their betrayals. She was used to that, Tony, however, was not. 

“I am sorry, Tony.” Tony shook his head.

“No, there’s nothing to be sorry for. He made his decision, he had to live with them. There’s nothing for me to do now then find his killer.” Ziva nodded. Understanding his need for closure, or revenge. 

“We will.” Tony looked up at her, noticing the use of “we” in her words. He couldn’t help the pull that he had towards her. He walked the remaining few feet towards her and pulled her into a hug. He closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. When they pulled back from the hug, Ziva looked up at him and smiled. Tony noticed that she went from looking from his eyes to his lips. He leaned his head down and captured her lips with his. When they pulled apart, they both had a huge grin on their faces.

Everything was going to be okay, as long as his ninja was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
